Foreign Catalyst
by UnlockedPotential
Summary: Drabblefic. Hadrian 'Harry' Potter blunders when she re-activates a 'dormant' Portkey. It takes her to a place called Forks where she leads a relatively normal life…until Rosalie Hale literally drives into her life. Fem!Harry. Eventual Fem!Harry/Edward. Au Harry Potter world. Starts off Pre-Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 1

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

Who would just leave an active Portkey just lying about?

The fact that it was within the Department of Mysteries was beside the fact.

It hadn't even been in its proper place.

Just what had the Minister of Magic authorized to be done to that accursed Triwizard Cup?

And in the Time Room at that.

Maybe she should have just become an Auror instead of an Unspeakable.

Or maybe she never should have transferred over from the Death Chamber.

At least either of those options would have left her – well _not_ stranded and lying face first on asphalt.

…Probably.

* * *

Word Count: 102

A/N: Fair warning, my knowledge of both fandoms is sub-par at best. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to get it out. However rest assured that I will do my research. Constructive criticism/comments as well as suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Oh, and the cover picture is of a Heather. It symbolizes transformative change, or something growing from the mundane to the extraordinary.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 2

* * *

She kicked the Triwizard Cup away from her, showing the precise amount of respect that she now held for the centuries old 'honour', that now doubled as a broken Portkey.

Brilliant.

In retrospect, perhaps some of the blame fell on her.

After all, if she had had more self-control and had not grabbed at the Cup in anger…

Harry sighed as she picked up the Cup. She looked up and down the road she had fallen on.

Unable to make heads or tails of where she was – her fractured glasses and the thick mist that permeated the air were contributing factors – she flicked her wrist, immediately bringing her wand into her right palm.

She gave one last derisive sniff at the item clutched in her left hand. Oh, the Minister was going to get more than an earful from her.

"Point Me."

* * *

Word Count: 142

A/N: The drabbles will vary in length. Constructive criticism/comments/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 3

* * *

In his entire time as a Police Chief – heck even before then – Charlie Swan had picked up many stragglers.

He'd picked up drunken teens, lost travellers, lost drunken teenage travellers and quite a few other persons who dressed (and spoke) as if they were missing a screw or two.

He wasn't sure if happening upon a skinny, teenage girl in a fancy, over-sized robe – who looked as if her hair had gone through a small tornado (but then again who was he to judge) – near midnight, who was clutching a trophy(?) and spewing muttered curses at it as she stumbled in her walking every now and then…

 _"_ _What was my point again?"_

...Ah, that's right – he wasn't sure if the small girl was his weirdest case yet. And that was saying something.

For such a small town...well, Charlie always knew Forks was special.

"Bloody incompetent gits," he overheard the dark-haired girl grumble from the backseat of his car.

Hmm, she was British.

…Maybe this _was_ his weirdest case yet.

* * *

Word Count: 170

A/N: This is it for today. Thanks for the views/follows/favourite.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 4

* * *

Come morning, Harry found that the town of Forks was just as drab and dreary as it had been at night.

She vaguely wondered if the mist ever let up.

Nevertheless she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Like the fact that she was in the year 2001.

Which wasn't entirely bad seeing as when she had last checked the date it had been the very same year – but that also left the matter of exactly what had been done to the Portkey during the alleged two years that it had been in the Time Room.

As she was saying earlier however, it wasn't the date that mattered. It was the fact that she had been transported to Forks, _Washington_ – as in the United States of the America.

She had virtually been transported to another continent.

…Sounded like the Ol' Potter Luck was acting up again.

* * *

Word Count: 147

A/N: Thank you all so much for the views/favourites/follows. It's really encouraging. Thank you for the review skendo and to the guest reviewer as well. And to that same guest reviewer, as said in the summary, this is a drabblefic, and for me that means that most of my chapters will have 100-500 words (maybe more if I decide to do a special chapter or two). Sorry that you don't know what's going on. I'll provide a brief synopsis of chapters thus far if need be.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 5

* * *

Crazy.

That's the word that Charlie would use to describe Harry.

After all she's done quite a few weird things since coming to his abode. And it was only the first day.

Like just hours ago, he found her talking to her mirror. She had chuckled nervously and gave the excuse about it being a girl thing. Charlie believed that in part.

Then he found her sticking her head in his fireplace.

At least she was sane enough to behave embarrassed when she was caught. When she excused herself to the bathroom – to wash off all the soot her body had collected – he thought that that was it for the day.

But then came the sound of limbs knocking into something. On his way to investigate, he ended up meeting her just as she came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and sopping wet, looking sheepish and apologetic.

He resisted the urge to groan out loud as he turned his eyes Heaven-ward and asked –

Why?

But then again, it was he that had offered her temporary sanctuary.

…Maybe _he_ was the crazy one.

* * *

Word Count: 183

A/N: So in the initial draft things were a lot further ahead at this point i.e. Harry would have met Rosalie already. But ideas keep popping into my head. I'll do my best to cap them or rather direct them and get the story moving.

Thanks again for the views/favourites/follows. Special thanks to those who commented/reviewed and to whoever added this fic to a community. I'll do my best with this story. Thanks for the support thus far everyone.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 6

* * *

She had tried her best to get in contact with her friends.

She'd tried communication via Fire-call, her two-way mirror – but both attempts proved futile, including her attempts to contact her own Continent's Wizarding Government.

Her final option was to try and get into contact with the American equivalent of said Wizarding Government.

Fortunately she'd been scheduled to visit the Americas for a liaison mission of sorts, so she had done her research and knew the exact location of the American Ministry of Magic (visual included).

Convenient, right?

"At least some things seem to be going my way."

That is until she Apparated to the Ministry only to find herself in the middle of a lake.

Giving a surprised yelp, she spluttered a frantic curse before immediately Disapparating.

When she found herself lying against the bathroom floor, she scowled at nothing in particular.

Yeah earlier, she had definitely spoken too soon.

* * *

Word Count: 151

A/N: This is about it for today. A sincere thank you for the reviews/views/follows/favourites. I've also managed to cap my ideas and direct them in the right direction. You'll see in chapters to come. I'm really excited guys.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 7

* * *

Harry hummed contemplatively as she glanced down at herself.

The clothing she wore wasn't overly fancy and it wasn't hideous either. The outfit - a dark, long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans and canvas shoes- was comfortable and practical, which she'd always needed, especially now given her current circumstances.

It was very kind of the Chief to lend her his daughter's clothes.

She steadfastly ignored the fact that she fit into clothing meant for the man's fourteen year old daughter.

When he had presented her with the apparel, the chief had told her that he had bought larger sizes so that his daughter would grow into them and that even then his daughter preferred loose fitting clothes. The man had tried to spare her – Merlin bless him. Chief Swan really was a good man.

He also seemed as if he was a very loving father, albeit an awkward and marginally, socially inept one, but loving nonetheless.

…Which meant that Harry needed to get her bearing about her and leave as soon as she could. Merlin forbid she become fond of the man.

* * *

Word Count: 178

A/N: Okay so I know that in the previous chapter I said that I was excited. I still am, though I don't think this chapter reflects that. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter later on.

Thank you for the views/reviews/favourites/follows. Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 8

* * *

With Chief Swan, leaving to go down to the Station earlier, Harry was the only one in the house. Nonetheless she had brought out her wand and proceeded to ward the entire house – admittedly something she should have done earlier – especially the room in which she was currently stationed.

With the necessary wards and charms up and intact, she brought out a simple black pouch – much like Hermione's own beaded handbag that had been used those years ago – a gift from aforementioned girl. It was a useful thing really.

Harry wasted little time in reaching into the pouch and pulling out the only file that had been within it.

When she had been issued the order to transfer over to the Time Room, she had been given a file. She had only skimmed over the first page, the Order Form for the transfer, and had taken the transfer in stride, having had so many other Departmental matters to look about.

She should have known better.

Within the file was a list and a summary of details of the projects that she would either oversee or advise.

Harry began to delve into the file, her eyes scanning the contents assiduously. After mere minutes she paused at a particular section, read and re-read and did so again, each time, her grip on the folder tightening significantly.

Green eyes narrowed as thin lips pulled down into a solemn frown.

"I don't bloody believe it."

* * *

Word Count: 241

A/N: This is the last update for the day, and it's being posted a lot earlier than I planned. This is the first drabble that's over 200 words. Hermione's beaded handbag is awesome. Wish I had one.

Thank you guys for all the views/follows/favourites. Special thanks going out to skendo. You've been super awesome.

Thank you for the support everyone. Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 9

* * *

Harry rubbed her temple before she downed a small vial of Calming Draught.

Numerous scenarios flitted through Hadrian's mind as she considered all that she had read.

The Triwizard Cup, had been a touch-activated Portkey or rather it _still was_ a touch-activated Portkey. Harry had never questioned what had been done with the Cup. After all it was nothing more than a reminder of a dismal time in her past (Though there had been many dismal times).

Apparently the Unspeakables had gone crazy with the Cup during it's time in the Department of Mysteries. It had been to almost all of the different departments. It had first been in the Death Chamber, only to be transferred over to the Brain Room after several months, then the Space Chamber and finally the Time Room.

Whatever they had done to the Cup had landed her in another country of quite possibly another dimension.

Unbidden, words of a wizened voice, spoken to her years ago, flitted to the forefront of her mind.

 _'_ _Curiosity is not a sin. But we should exercise caution with our curiosity yes, indeed.'_

Curiosity not a sin?

She had a hard time believing that at the moment.

And the very nature of an Unspeakable was to push far beyond the boundaries of caution.

She had known that much when she had become one.

…Merlin! She honestly didn't have enough Calming Draughts to deal with this.

* * *

Word Count: 236

A/N: Another chapter over 200 words. This chapter explains a bit of the theory that I'm going with as to how Harry got to where she is - It was a whole lot of tampering (by the Department of Mysteries) with a single Portkey. If you have any queries, I'd be happy to answer them. Also Harry's meeting with Rosalie will be coming up soon.

Thank you to skendo and sailormoonserenity99 for the reviews. Thank you to those of you who viewed/favourited/followed. It means a lot. And this fic was added to another community. Thank you guys for your continued support.

I'd like to know what you guys think of the chapters thus far. Hence constructive criticism/comments/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated i.e. please share what you think in a review.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 10

* * *

Hmm. A different world, or at least this one, may mean that there was no Ministry of Magic. Which may also mean that there was no International Statute of Secrecy.

A shout from Chief Swan announced that breakfast was ready.

But that would then also mean that Muggles were fair game.

"I don't know enough just yet," Hadrian mumbled as she rose from the bed she had lay in (though she had gotten no sleep).

She conceded that it was still a bit too early to make such assumptions.

Hadrian twirled her wand between her fingers thoughtfully.

Hmm, she needed to do more reconnaissance.

The sound of heavy boots climbing stairs had her eyes sliding towards the room's door.

But she'd have to do so uninhibited.

"Harry, are you awake?" Chief Swan's voice sounded from beyond the door followed by a knock.

…Now that she thought about it. She hadn't met that many officers when she had initially gone down to the station. And she had had a muggle repelling charm activated the entire time.

The door knob began to turn and Hadrian watched as Chief Swan cautiously entered.

"Are you doing alright Harry?" the man asked as his eyes shifted from her to the entire room then back to her.

She really couldn't have persons asking questions after her person.

Hadrian gave a small, tired smile, her wand behind her back.

"I will be," she chirped, before continuing earnestly, "But thank you for all your help Chief Swan."

The man looked confused at first, before he gave her a small smile. He nodded and turned as he mumbled his earlier statement about breakfast.

Hadrian brought her wand out.

"And Chief Swan."

He turned around and she uttered a single word.

"Obliviate."

.

.

.

In December of 2001, a new Mechanic shop – Sirius Mechanics – opened up in Forks.

Several months after that Forks became home to a new family– The Cullens.

* * *

Word Count: 319

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed/viewed/favourited/followed. I'm glad that persons take the time to read it.

Anyway, I've got a very loaded week ahead of me, so the next update may take a while, especially since I like having at least two or three chapters, ahead of the one I post, written and ready. This helps to facilitate the many ideas and thoughts I get.

But let me know what you thought of this chapter. This is the longest thus far and things are progressing.

FYI: The original title for this fic was 'Beyond the Veil'. I changed the title to 'Foreign Catalyst' because I thought the initial title was cliched and I really couldn't deal with Harry being transported to another dimension/time via the Veil. A lot of things changed because of the title change- for the better though. Why did I decide to share this information? I just wanted to.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 11

* * *

She'd thought it would have been a challenge to reside comfortably in this world she had found herself in.

But all it had taken was a trip to the American City of Seattle and all she had had to do was bat her eyelashes.

Okay, so maybe that hadn't been all, but the fact that that Max chap had a soft spot for beautiful women (and British accents apparently) helped a bit. The subtle use of _Legilimens_ and _Confundus_ achieved the rest.

She used the same on his boss and though she didn't have to, she'd paid him well.

She supposed that she felt a bit of guilt at _influencing_ Muggles with her magic, but she could only get so far without proper documents.

Either way, she had discovered many things in her months of travel, the most obvious being that she was indeed in a world void of any form of Ministry of Magic (Though truthfully she had only travelled to Great Britain – but if there was ever a greater parameter to measure by...).

The other pertinent detail she had discovered however, well, it made her decide to return to the town of Forks and set up a pseudo-permanent residence there.

She also had to set up a business of sorts, after all, it wasn't as if she walked around with her entire inheritance in her pouch.

She was comfortable nonetheless and in the months she'd been in Forks, things had been peaceful.

She kind of liked it even if the Unspeakable inside of her constantly reminded her that it couldn't last.

* * *

Word Count: 263

A/N: There is a reason why Harry chose to set up shop in Forks and no, she hasn't discovered any supernatural creatures (yet), so that's not the reason. A lot of things actually happened during Harry's months of travel, things that she doesn't know about. It'll be explained later.

Thanks for being so patient everyone. Though the vampires are in Forks we haven't met any yet, so yeah I'm asking for a bit more patience, please. Things get more interesting in the next chapter.

Also Skendo had asked if Harry was an animagus a while back and I was all like 'not telling', but now I'm not sure. What do you think? Should Harry be an animagus? Yes or no? If yes- any suggestions? Just want your opinions on this.

Thank you to those who reviewed and shared your opinion and your advice. I'm taking them all into consideration. Thank you to all of you who viewed and followed and favourited. I appreciate it.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 12

* * *

It had been a loaded day for Harry and as she moved to set her shop in order before finally shutting down for the day, the young witch mused on how efficient – if she did say so herself – she was in the capacity of a mechanic.

She blamed her Godfather for her fostering an interest in Muggle vehicles. He had been the closest thing to a father she had ever had. She had wanted to learn everything about her Godfather, anything to be closer to him. That led her to learning about Motorcycles and eventually vehicles in general. She had kept abreast with the latest models, if only to remind herself of him.

Opening a Mechanic shop was the most appealing course of action.

With that said, she didn't have a clue as to how to fix them, at least, not with Muggle knowledge and Muggle technology.

But that was what Charms were for. And Harry thanked Merlin that she had had the sense to keep up-to-date with Charms as well. She even had the latest in Charms Literature – 'Achievements in Charming' and 'The Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'.

Although, she'd have to hire some part-time workers soon.

Surprisingly enough, her shop was the only 'official' auto-place around. And though she could manage by herself, she had to keep up appearances.

She got enough scrutiny from just being a 22 year-old female mechanic.

Harry moved to the garage door and after fiddling with the control panel to close it, heard the loud thrum of an engine (possibly a V6 engine), sounding as if it were heading towards her.

Harry didn't attempt to stop the door from descending (which it did slowly and she really needed to fix that) and watched in fascination as a red, two door convertible – a Mercedes CLK350 Convertible (expensive taste) – literally spun into her garage, missing the garage door by mere inches, only to stop a few feet from away from her.

Harry looked on with slightly raised brows as an ethereal, blonde haired beauty eventually got out of the car with an obscene amount of grace.

Unwavering gold-brown irises met openly curious emerald ones.

Huh, and here Harry had thought that her day had been over.

* * *

Word Count: 372

A/N: And there we have it - my logical (I hope) explanation as to why Harry would open a Mechanics shop and a taste of what is to come in the next drabble.

I would also like to state that I don't know a single thing about cars or motorcycles or mechanics, so please pardon any errors or awkward wordings/phrases. I'll do my best to minimize these as much as possible. I'd still like to know your opinion about Harry being an animagus, though.

Thank you very much to those who have reviewed and shared your opinions/views. Thank you to everyone who viewed/favourited/followed.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 13

* * *

Harry tensed, _"A Veela?"_

It was easy for that thought to flit through Harry's mind as she subtly scanned the woman before her whom, she'd even go as far to say, looked nothing less of an Angel.

She was 5'5" at the most, with alabaster skin, long golden curls and was dressed impeccably in designer clothing.

Harry vaguely wondered how she had managed to drive in such high heels.

Merlin! She wished for such a prowess that the Muggle woman before here had no doubt refined.

That is, if 'Muggle' was the right word to describe the woman before her.

'Dangerous' seemed to be a more fitting word at the moment.

Harry forced herself to relax, creating an almost nonchalant air about her.

"How may I help you?" she asked cordially, deciding to ignore the other's grand entry into her garage (for the time being).

The blonde shifted her head a bit as she made a show of giving Harry a once-over, though not in a dismissive sort of way.

"You can't," was the blunt reply.

Harry didn't take offence but instead wondered why those two words had sounded so…layered.

Harry nodded and waited for the blonde to speak once more, assuming that the blonde was the type to speak her mind when she was ready.

"I just came to see what this place was like," was the response as gold-black eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area.

Understanding flitted through Harry's mind. "You must be a member of the new Family that moved into Forks."

Harry watched as the woman's visage seemed to sharpen, her eyes focusing intently on Harry.

"You've heard of us?"

Harry waved her hand noncommittally. "Only that the Patriarch of the Family is an invaluable asset to Forks. Chief Swan speaks highly of him."

That was only true in part. Harry knew much more than she admitted. She couldn't be caught entirely unawares and town-gossip, though to be taken with a grain of salt, proved to be an excellent source of information.

When the blonde made no attempt to reply and instead seemed to be assessing Harry all over again, the ebony haired girl decided to start up the conversation yet again.

"I'm Hadrian Potter, but you may call me Harry."

Besides, she needed to catalogue the possible Veela, as she'd done with all the townspeople she'd come in contact with thus far.

Harry offered her hand.

"A pleasure."

.

.

.

At least she hoped it would be.

* * *

Word count: 410

A/N: I'll try to make future drabble lengths fall somewhere between 300-500 words. I hope I didn't disappoint with the initial meeting between Harry and Rosalie. More will be revealed in the next drabble though.

Anyway, according to the Rosalie Character page of the Twilight wiki, Rose likes/has a hobby of 'enhancing cars and doing anything mechanical'. And Harry is a 22 year old, female mechanic. That sounds like a good enough place to start a friendship. Just keep that in mind for the coming drabbles.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys are fantastic and you made my day. Special shout out to 'Skendo' and 'stolen with the night'. And to those who gave their opinion as it regards to Harry being an animagus/her animagus form - Thank you very much. Thank you to those who viewed/favourited/followed. The support is encouraging.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 14

* * *

"Well that was odd," Harry declared to an empty garage.

When Harry had offered her hand to shake, the blonde had tensed before tersely replying that she didn't shake hands.

Though it seemed more like Harry had done something suspicious with the way the blonde had narrowed her eyes at Harry's hand.

Either way, the fact remained that the blonde had proverbially 'clammed up' and the only thing that Harry had gotten before she sped out of the garage was her name.

Rosalie Hale.

Harry thought that it was a fitting name – the beauty of a Rose and what not.

But this particular Rose was a strange one.

After all, no one had ever siphoned her magic before.

Upon the initial thought of the blonde being a Veela, Hadrian had surreptitiously projected her magic around the woman, trying to at the very least read the woman's aura.

Her magic had found nothing to react to.

At first.

As Harry spoke to Rosalie, she willed her magic to wrap closer around the woman, to try to coax her aura out (there were actually many persons who knew how to suppress their aura).

Nothing happened, until Harry's magic faintly brushed against alabaster skin.

For the brief moment Harry's magic had touched Rosalie's skin, some of it had been – drawn _into_ the blonde's body.

 _"Interesting."_ Harry had thought. She had then retracted her magic as she gave a noncommittal wave to what Rosalie had said (and Harry hoped that the blonde hadn't become apprehensive because she had sensed what had happened).

 _"Would the same happen if there was skin to skin contact?"_ Harry thought, even as she intoned a standard remark about the Patriarch of the female's family.

 _"Only one way to find out."_

"I'm Hadrian Potter, but you may call me Harry."

Harry stretched out her arm and well, a few moments later she was the only one in her garage.

…Okay so perhaps Harry had had ulterior motives and the blonde had had the right to be suspicious of the handshake.

But honestly, her magic being absorbed was one of the most interesting thing that had happened to Harry thus far.

Deciding to ponder it at a later time, preferably after she had a warm bath and some tea, Harry sauntered towards the staircase that led up to her apartment scheme.

At the very least, meeting the blonde made for a refreshing change of pace.

* * *

Word Count: 404

A/N: Of course Harry wasn't _just_ talking to Rosalie. And yes I made Rosalie skip out on the handshake. Don't mind too much about that. So I'm working on this theory about how Harry's magic reacts to/with various...elements of the Twilight world. It's been interesting thus far.

Thank you to those who reviewed. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed. This fic was added to another community. Thank you for the support everyone.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 15

* * *

It had been 1937 when she and her family had left Forks. Now it was the year 2002 and Rosalie found that much had changed.

Unfortunately.

Humans were like that. They led dynamic lives – constantly changing, always moving. They weren't frozen in time. Unlike her.

She really, hated humanity sometimes.

Even so, she treasured them. They, reminded her of what she no longer was and what she could no longer have, but it was those very reminders that kept her in check. It was those very reminders that stopped her from becoming a monster.

She wasn't a monster. She may thirst for blood, but she wasn't a monster.

Not entirely at least.

And Rosalie was thankful for the dense animal population that lived in and around Forks.

But that wasn't the only thing she was thankful for, or rather, it wasn't the only thing that she was becoming thankful for.

Apparently, Forks now had its own Mechanics shop.

That fact had made the town of Forks, with its too nosy people and very own stink of dogs, that much more bearable.

Rosalie hadn't known what to expect when she had first driven in, all the same she hadn't thought that it'd be a little wisp of a green-eyed girl.

She was decidedly, different than the other people in Forks, but Rosalie, for the un-life of her couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was because she seemed more like an aristocrat than a mechanic of a backwater town.

Maybe it was because she had eyes that looked eerily familiar to Jasper's.

Maybe it was because her blood smelt unusually…bland.

Maybe it was because the very air around her seemed so saturated with some sort of unseen _life._

Rosalie wasn't sure – but the mechanic was strange, she was different.

Like her.

Like her family.

But that couldn't be right. The black-haired girl was human.

Something that her and her family hadn't been for a long time.

* * *

Word count: 325

A/N: So this is what's going on with Rosalie at the moment. I'll do my best to keep her in character. Let me know if she ever gets too OOC (even though I'll probably just attempt to justify it anyway). I decided to do three drabbles today. This is 2 of 3. The third drabble will be up soon.

Thank you to those who reviewed. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed. I appreciate the support.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 16

* * *

She kept going back every other day.

For some strange reason, Rosalie kept going back to the Mechanic shop. She'd just show up – drive in at break neck speed (by human standards) – and do nothing more than lean against her car and either watch the emerald-eyed mechanic tinker around her shop or go off on her own to look at the other projects in the garage.

For some other, strange reason, Harry had yet to call her on it.

It actually annoyed Rosalie.

Most, _normal_ humans would have at least questioned her by now – the British girl had offered her tea on several occasions – but Harry hadn't so much as given her a second glance.

Didn't she know how dangerous that was?

Rosalie frowned at the supposedly naïve nature of the mechanic, after all she of all persons knew where naivety could end up leaving someone.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm some kind of stalker, planning to kill you?" she asked upon her sixth (seventh?) visit to the shop.

She leaned against her car as Harry worked on a 2001 Porsche 911.

"Of course not," was the _amused_ response, "You don't seem the type."

Rosalie frowned and asked seriously, "What if I were some type of monster? That could kill you as if I were squashing a bug?"

Harry made a considering noise at the back of her throat.

"If you were," Harry began, voice light. "Then why haven't you? Killed me, I mean."

Why indeed? Rosalie wouldn't kill her, rather she wouldn't stay around her. Yet here she was.

Rosalie's tense form went unnoticed as the mechanic continued. "It would seem that I have caught your interest. What about me, I have no clue, but you have no ill-intentions."

Tension eased from Rosalie shoulders as her brain attempted to justify Harry's apparently baseless assumptions.

She hadn't been thinking for long, when a ratchet handle was thrown her way. Catching it deftly, she turned narrowed eyes towards Harry, suspicious.

The ebony-haired girl had the gall to look sheepish.

"You seem to know your way around cars, at least I guess so," the girl began. "Care to help me out with this venture?"

The young mechanic motioned towards the Porsche she had been working on for all of twenty minutes.

Rosalie's brows furrowed and her nose scrunched up.

What exactly was wrong with the girl before her? Could she get any weirder?

Rosalie's thoughts were interrupted yet again when a bowl filled with small, yellow candy (where had she even taken them from) was shoved in her face.

Rosalie could feel the amusement coming off of the mechanic in waves.

"Sherbet lemon?"

* * *

Word Count: 472

A/N: I personally think that the idea of sherbet lemons/lemon-drops laced with Calming Draught is ingenious. This is update 3 of 3.

Thank you to those who reviewed. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed. I appreciate the support.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 17

* * *

Rosalie was incredibly good with mechanics – and even that statement didn't do justice to the seemingly innate aptitude the blonde worked with.

 _"She's definitely more suited for this role than I am,"_ Harry mused as she fiddled with her tools. Harry found it hard to believe that Rosalie was only going to be in her third year of high school – a Junior as Rosalie had said – in a matter of weeks.

Perhaps she was a child genius.

Or perhaps it was magic.

Harry still hadn't tossed out the notion of the blonde being a Veela. Or rather, Harry hadn't tossed out the notion that the blonde had some sort of magic flowing through her veins.

How else would she have been able to simply walk (er, drive) through the Muggle repelling charm she had set up around her facility?

But then that begged to question how she had yet to call Harry on her inability to use actual muggle tools to fix the more complicated projects she had in her shop.

Could that be accredited to the fact that Harry had cast _Repello Muggletum_ on herself as opposed to the building? And that was what affected Rosalie?

It was all very confusing, but Harry had made it a habit of trying different spells and charms on Rosalie, to see what affected her and what did not.

Thus far she had gotten varying results.

Harry supposed that it wasn't very kind of her to do so to a friend (and though she used the word tentatively, Rosalie truly was the closest thing to a friend she had in this reality), but she needed to know.

She needed to exhaust every single avenue if it was that she would ever get home.

And Harry quickly stamped down the anxiety she felt whenever that word came to mind.

It wouldn't do to be focused on that aspect of her situation – what she had left behind. She needed to be focused on _how_ to return to what she left behind.

"Right, that's what's important," Harry silently reassured herself.

Suddenly Harry's ears twitched at the sound of a familiar engine driving towards her shop. Harry moved from around her service cart and began to walk towards the garage entrance when she paused.

A considering look crossed her face as she tilted her head to the side. It, sounded as if another car was coming down the drive-way as well.

How strange.

Rosalie had never brought company with her before.

"Ah Well," Harry gave an unconcerned shrug as she continued on her way towards the entrance.

It wasn't as if she had anything better to do than meet someone new.

* * *

Word Count: 444

A/N: Harry is very crafty, as she needs to be. And yeah, that's where the time-line is at - The Cullens will start school in a matter of weeks. Will they all meet Harry before then is the question.

I also have no regrets with ending the chapter the way I did. Anyone want to guess who's coming along with Rose?

Either way, the next update will be later today.

Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are really amazing, thank you so very much. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 18

* * *

"How is this even fair?" Harry pouted, put off as she stared (up) at the hulking mass of male before her.

She was a whole head shorter than the man's muscled 6'1 frame. He had short, dark hair and the same alabaster skin and eye colour as Rosalie (and Harry wondered if that was a trait that all members of the Cullen family shared).

And of course he was beautiful as well (Hmm, she'd never used that word to describe a man before).

Hadrian sulked. She was 22 but she looked as if she could pass for 17. She was more lithe than anything else but nonetheless…

Harry's nose twitched in annoyance and she gave a disdainful sniff. Damn Durselys.

A deep throaty chuckle brought her thoughts back to the present.

"So you're the midget mechanic Angel's been going on about," a broad grin stretched across his face, revealing almost unnaturally white teeth.

Harry was slightly affronted.

"Well," she drawled languidly, raising a brow as she gestured to him with a wave of her hand, "We can't all be Herculean high schoolers now can we mate?"

His grin, if possible, became broader. "Guess not," he joked as if to say 'I can't help my incredible physique'.

Harry inwardly rolled her eyes. Oh please, she knew actual giants and half giants.

"Don't get a swell head mate," Harry scoffed, "I've known _bigger_ men."

There was a brief silence as Harry's brain registered what she had just implied.

She gently rapped her knuckles against her forehead as she sighed.

"I didn't mean –"

A bark of laughter cut her off.

"I kinda like her babe," the male grinned, eyes on the blonde by his side.

Yet another affectionate epithet and Harry noted the gentle, adoring gaze he directed towards his companion.

 _"So they are together."_

Merlin, she hope she hadn't offended Rosalie. The blonde seemed as if she was one to hold a grudge for a very long time.

Harry herself glanced over at said female, who indulgently rolled her eyes upon being addressed.

"You would," and Harry marvelled at the small, yet radiant smile she directed towards him.

"So that's what you sound like with your walls down?" Harry commented.

She almost regretted doing so, when Rosalie snapped her head towards her and gave her an annoyed glance.

Harry held up her hands in surrender, even as she levelled Rosalie with a wholly unapologetic smile.

Harry cleared her throat as she turned her attention once more to the only male in their company. She held out her hand and she bit down a sly smile.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name mate."

* * *

Word Count: 442

A/N: Harry is at it again. It was pretty obvious who would show up right? Ugh, Emmett is fun to watch, but weird for me to write. I'll do my best to do his character justice.

Thank you to those who reviewed. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed as well. The next update will be Friday.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 19

* * *

Would it work the second time around? –

"I'm Emmett," the muscled male chuckled, "And sorry midget, I'd crush you if I shook your hand."

– No such luck apparently.

Harry dropped her hand, amused though she probably shouldn't have been.

"Is the not shaking hand an American thing?" she began flippantly, "Or a family thing?"

Something in Rosalie's eyes and Emmett's grin sharpened, if not minutely.

"Who knows?" Emmett replied with a shrug of his bulky shoulders.

Such a non-answer.

"Anyway, my Jeep needs a tune-up," he remarked as he tossed his car keys her way. "You up for it?"

Harry raised a brow even as catching the keys in one hand. "Rosalie is quite proficient with cars, why not ask her?"

What he would say to that, Harry wondered.

Without even batting an eye, Emmett threw a hand over his companion's shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"I'm just supporting my girl's best friend," he teased.

Harry raised both brows at this and glanced over at Rosalie, whom elbowed Emmett in his rib cage, not that the male seemed bothered by it.

The could-be-model didn't seem the type to be best friends with someone after so short a time. Nevertheless, Harry decided to play along.

"Why Rosalie, I'm flattered," she smiled, making a show of placing a hand over her heart. "To know that you think so highly of me."

Rosalie scoffed lightly. "Don't get a swell head mate," she mimicked Harry's earlier words.

"Those words didn't come from me," she denied.

Oh?

"Then who?"

When Rosalie looked away defiantly, Harry looked to Emmett, who had been looking on with nothing short of amusement.

 _"Cheerful fellow, isn't he?"_ Harry mused.

Emmett's grin never faded.

"Let's just say that a little pixie told us so."

Hmm, so she was a topic of discussion for at least three members of the Cullen family. Harry wondered exactly what Rosalie had told her family about her.

Harry cleared her throat. "Well in any case, I'd be happy to work on your Jeep."

With that Harry moved towards her service cart and brought it to stop before the Jeep Rubicon (A fitting vehicle for the hulk-sized man).

Harry paused and turned around to address the only blonde in the garage. "Come now Rose," she tutted, "You're not going to leave me to work on this behemoth myself are you?"

Aforementioned blonde scoffed, even as she made her way over to the car.

"You're the mechanic," she told her irritatingly, rolling up her sleeves nonetheless. Harry grinned, glanced at a beaming Emmett, before she turned her attention to the Jeep.

However, had Harry not looked away at that moment, she would have noticed Emmett's gaze being drawn elsewhere.

She'd have noticed him crouching down to the floor to reach for a piece of slim, polished wood.

* * *

Word Count: 470

A/N: I personally think that Emmett can be subtle if he wants to be (if you don't get what I mean, wait a few drabbles).

The next drabble will be posted soon.

Plug: Please check out Lupine Theories and let me know what you think. It features Fem!Teddy. Foreign Catalyst takes precedence though.

Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys rock. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 20

* * *

Alice hummed as she laid on her bed, a book over her stomach. She had read it before but for some reason she had just felt like reading it again.

Alice mused at the thought of a world of magic.

Fairies and Nymphs, Unicorns and Griffins (even the Trolls and Manticores) sounded appealing. The portrayals of Vampires (And werewolves) were almost laughable – though she'd love to turn into a bat…and be able to sleep (Maybe).

Nonetheless, her favourite magical beings had to be Witches and Wizards – Sorcerers. The most misunderstood beings next to Vampires (At least in her opinion).

But to think – wands and magic spells, potions and charms and oh – flying on a broomstick! That would have to be one of her favourite things about them.

Alice smiled wistfully. If only–

 _Green, green eyes stared at them somewhat warily. With a raised brow she looked at Jasper and Alice and then at Emmet and Rosalie. Her eyes swept between them before pretty lashes fluttered as she rolled them._

 _She finally turned to stare at Rosalie and Emmett. "I hope your siblings are less of a handful than the two of you," a soft British voice drawled though it had no real bite._

 _Rosalie's eyes softened as she gave the girl a small smile._

–Alice blinked owlishly at the vision she had just had. Slowly, a grin spread across her face and surprised, bubbly laughter escaped her. She dashed downstairs to the living room, where the rest of her family (Minus Rosalie) was.

She stopped right in front of them and practically bounced where she stood. It took her a while to calm herself down and by then everyone was staring at her curiously, but waiting patiently nevertheless.

"Alice?" her husband asked, his a raised brow. He felt her giddiness role off of her in waves. He had to admit, he was curious.

Alice giggled before she spoke.

"Rosalie has a best friend."

* * *

Word Count: 323

A/N: This happened the day Rosalie decided to stop by and visit Harry that first time. Alice's visions usually show up after someone makes a decision, so…yeah. Alice's vision hasn't led anyone astray (…well, not in instances where it couldn't be rectified).

Um, this is the last update for today and I _may_ not update until Monday. So I hope you're at least a bit appeased by this drabble which features Alice's POV. If not...sorry.

Plug: Remember to please check out Lupine Theories which features Fem!Teddy and let me know what you think.

Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys rock. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 21

* * *

If there was one thing that the Cullens could always agree on it was the fact that Alice's visions had never led them astray. They weren't always definite but the fact still remained that Alice's gift of precognition had been their saving grace at countless of times.

Regardless of those countless of times, the members of the Cullen family stared at Alice with slightly raised brows.

These eyebrows soon disappeared behind their hairlines when Alice spoke again.

"Rosalie has a _human_ best friend."

 _"Or at least she will."_

Alice giggled at the near gobsmacked expressions of her family.

Jasper was the first to break out of his stupor. His lips twisted into a small, odd sort of smile – relaying a sort of morbid amusement. "I have got to see this."

Alice beamed at him.

Alice felt a light prodding in her head and she relaxed as she allowed Edward access to her conscious mind.

Moments later, Edward withdrew his presence from her mind.

"Rosalie isn't the type to make friends," Edward, who sat beside Emmett in the La-Z-Boy sofa, verbalized, a small frown on his face. "Especially with humans. She knows better."

Alice rolled her eyes as she went to sit in Jasper's lap.

"If Rosalie likes her, then she must be special," she chirped.

Edward's frown deepened. "You're too optimistic. You can't jump to that kind of conclusion based on a single vision."

Alice pouted.

 _"_ _Killjoy_ _,"_ she sent through their link.

Edward ignored her. "That vision could have easily been a warning. That girl could just be trying to get us to let our guard down. She could be spy for all we know."

Alice picked up on his train of thought. "A Volturi spy?" she teased. "Now who's jumping to conclusions?"

Edward gave her a pointed look.

"I'm just saying that we need to be careful. We've already got a growing breed of mutts to deal with. We don't need an unknown added to the mix."

"You're too optimistic," Emmett mocked.

"Aren't you even the least bit concerned that Rosalie may be a target?" Edward snapped.

Emmett shrugged calmly. "Angel can take care of herself."

Edward opened his mouth as if to retort but Emmett beat him to it.

"The Volturi wouldn't use a human to keep tabs on us."

"Wouldn't they?" Jasper intoned gravely.

Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to the Patriarch of the family, who had been silently observing his 'children'.

His grimace was enough of an answer to them.

Esme, who had been resting by his side, gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked as she placed her head on his shoulder. They'd only just settled down after all. Esme thought that it'd be a shame for them to leave before they had to.

Carlisle inclined his head in contemplation.

A heavy moment of silence passed, before he finally declared,

"We'll wait."

The sound of Rosalie's car engine disturbed the still atmosphere.

"And we'll watch."

* * *

Word Count: 496

A/N: Boom, all the Cullens (that you haven't seen much of) in one drabble. The next drabble will be up soon. I'm doing three drabbles today.

Thank you to those who reviewed. The reviews made me very happy. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 22

* * *

 **Snap!**

Harry's entire body froze when the distinct sound of wood snapping reached her ears.

"No, it couldn't be," she murmured, the grip she had on her wrench tightening.

She rose from her crouch, turning sharply in Emmett's direction.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her 11" long holly wand within the large male's grasp.

That is – her now _broken_ 11" long holly wand.

"Sorry. I, uh, broke your stick," Emmett gave a small uncertain smile.

Harry grit her teeth and it took an extraordinary amount of self-control for her to not bash his head with the wrench she held with an iron-grip.

"That was no ordinary stick," she seethed, her hackles rising as she stalked towards the teenager.

It was a constant companion during her years at Hogwarts and as an Unspeakable, inside and outside of classes, inside and outside of battles, wars. As she had grown as a witch, so had her wand become tailored to her magic and her persona.

Harry snatched the wand pieces from the dark haired male and felt some amount of satisfaction when he blanched at her unwavering glare.

"It was a family heirloom."

Only even more so precious.

The wand that warmed every time her fingers wrapped around it, was unresponsive.

It felt cold, dead.

One of the only live connections that she had to her world was gone.

Harry stared down at the broken pieces in her hand and her anger gave way to a disheartened sort acceptance.

A heavy silence settled. It was broken when Emmett spoke up, sounding contrite, but more awkward than anything else.

"Hey, Harry," He stood beside Rosalie, who looked two parts annoyed at Emmett, yet ready to jump to his defence should Harry lash out at him verbally.

Oh and did she want to lash out at him – with a few hexes.

Harry held up a hand to stop him as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, momentarily displacing her glasses.

"It was my fault," she droned, "I should have been more careful."

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but it was true enough.

"You two should head home," she spoke as she finally placed the wrench down but kept the wand in her hands.

She turned to Emmett. "You can pick up, your Jeep the day after tomorrow. If that's alright?"

Emmett stared at her bewilderingly.

"You're not going to rig it to explode or something are you?"

Rosalie elbowed him in his stomach.

"I assure you that I will do no such thing," Harry began, "But I think it fair to warn you that I am a firm believer in humiliation being the best form of retribution."

Despite the situation, Emmett gave an animated smile, welcoming the challenge. Rosalie only rolled her eyes, before she proceeded to drag her companion to her car.

Harry watched the car disappear down her driveway before she turned around with a deep sigh.

.

.

.

"I need to go for a run."

* * *

Word Count: 496

A/N: So yeah, Emmett broke Harry's wand. I actually don't like this drabble chapter all that much, but it sets the stage for certain events that I have planned. There's a surprise in the next drabble chapter, look forward to it.

This drabble would have been out a lot sooner but I got caught up watching the Kids Next Door series finale. That was an awesome cartoon and that episode brought tears to my eyes. The nostalgia...gosh.

But I digress. This is update 2 of 3.

Thank you to 'Ninazu' and 'PokemonNarutoLover' for reviewing. Thank you to those who have viewed/favourited/followed.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 23

* * *

A grisly snarl echoed throughout the forest, disturbing the calm that had come with the night.

A wolf, as tall as a horse, with fur as dark as the night, stalked through what had now become his territory.

He was Alpha. All of Fork's woodland was his.

His to command.

His to protect.

The wolf, however, was no slavering animal, for the gold eyes that surveyed the landscape, shone with an intelligence and an awareness that no common beast had.

The wolf, was Sam Uley. Descendant of the First Great Wolf, Taha Aki.

Throwing his head back, Sam let out a resounding howl, conveying his frustration to the forest and all that inhabited it.

He had not asked for this responsibility, the responsibility given to him by virtue of his ancestry, but he would function accordingly.

Yes, this land had become his burden to bear. His and his only. The pack mates that he would soon have would never know the weight he had to carry.

Nor could they carry it.

Suddenly, the sound of dry leaves being crushed, brought Sam out of his reverie.

Sam's hackles rose when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow dart over the shrubbery of the forest floor, swifter than any animal that lived within the forest could move.

Sam let out a throaty growl.

What were those leeches doing in this part of the forest? They knew better than to hunt so close to the town.

Sam immediately set after the shadow and in no time, happened upon a small clearing.

His ears twitched as his eyes sought out the tell-tale figure of a vampire. But all he found was the diminutive body of a fox, crouched down and weary.

Sam frowned as best as he could in his wolf form. The before animal him gave off many contrasting smells.

Moonlight slowly flooded the clearing, as the clouds in the night-sky drifted apart.

Dense, reddish-brown fur became illuminated, as black paws dug into the earth beneath it, body coiled and ready to run when the need presented itself.

All in all, it seemed as if it were a regular fox and Sam found himself slowly relaxing.

That is until his eyes met upon _glowing_ , emerald ones.

* * *

Word Count: 377

A/N: Ta-da. Sam's POV and Harry's animagus form. A fox. A Red Fox in particular. I think it's pretty fitting.

The symbolic meanings associated with the fox are: Physical or mental responsiveness, increased awareness; Cunning; seeing through deception; Ability to find your way around, to be swift in tricky situations; Affinity with nocturnal activities.

I've created an update schedule. If you want to, check my profile for the days that my other stories will be updated. With that said Foreign Catalyst will be updated this Thursday.

And as it regards to the previous drabble. There is a reason why Emmett broke Harry's wand or why Harry's wand broke from Emmett. It'll be explained.

Thank you to those who reviewed. Thank you to those who viewed/favourited/followed.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Seriously, let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 24

* * *

Rosalie was a lot more upset with Emmett than she thought she'd be.

"Angel," he whined, giving her a pleading look. "It was an accident I swear."

He made an 'x' pattern over where his (unbeating) heart was.

The undead couple were just outside of their family home, resting on the hood of Rosalie's car.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but leaned closer to him nonetheless and she felt Emmett's shoulders slump in relief. She mentally snorted, he wasn't out of the proverbial dog house just yet.

The absolutely heartbroken look on Harry's face hadn't settled well with her for some reason.

How could a stick possibly mean so much to her? There was definitely a deeper story behind it.

Rosalie had a hard time believing that she cared for her family that much.

They obviously abused her when she was younger.

Rosalie knew the signs and results of undernourishment when she saw it. She'd also seen the beginnings of scars on Harry's abdomen and back whenever her work shirt would ride up. Then there was the scar on the back of her right hand.

Rosalie had noticed that particular scar upon first meeting her, even though the years had caused it to fade a bit. It was hard not to notice a lot of things about Harry given the heightened abilities her Vampire nature granted her.

Rosalie felt her eyes narrow.

Harry seemed over it to say the least, but Rosalie still felt…concerned about the young woman.

Emotional scars were nothing to laugh at. She, perhaps knew that more than anyone.

She really hated things like that – child abuse.

It showed how twisted some people were.

Sometimes, humans could be the worst kind of monsters in this world.

Rosalie frowned and when Emmett threw his arm around her shoulders, she elbowed him.

Hard.

She didn't know what to be more upset about – the fact that Harry was a victim of child abuse, the fact that her lovable oaf had distressed Harry or the fact that she was actually worried about Harry.

After all, what was the use of becoming attached to a human?

Emmett winced and he held his side. He smiled a placating sort of smile. "Babe, it totally wasn't my fault. I was just surprised. How was I supposed to know that that stick burned?"

Burned?

"Look, my hand's still singed."

Emmett held out his right hand.

Rosalie stared curiously at his still scorched palm.

She cradled his hand, turning it over in hers and observing it.

Because just as weird as a stick that burned was, so was the fact that Emmett's hand hadn't begun to heal.

* * *

Word Count: 440

A/N: A lot of those scars weren't actually a result of child abuse, but Rose doesn't know that. So yeah, as to why Harry's wand was broken, hope this is plausible enough. I'm working with several concepts as it regards to Harry's magic and how it reacts to the Vampires/in the Twilight world. I just can't give much details at this point in time...Thanks for being patient though.

The next drabble will be up soon.

Plug: I love SI! fanfiction and Yugioh!5D's. If you like either or both, then please check out my fic Reborn to be a Duelist. It's the first fic I posted to this site and it needs more love.

Thank you soo much to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 25

* * *

It all happened so fast.

One moment Harry was running through the forest, as fast as she could. Enjoying the freedom her animagus form granted her but still wishing she had her broom.

Nothing compared to flying after all.

The next thing Harry knew, she was being chased by a slavering lycanthrope – for only a werewolf could have the height of a horse, only with a considerably larger muscle mass.

But it wasn't even a full moon tonight.

Things only became weirder when the giant wolf attempted to Assert – project its will on her, with the ultimate goal of getting her to conform.

She rose to her full height, her fur bristling and she raised her head superiorly. She wasn't some mindless animal that the wolf could so easily manipulate.

She barked in defiance.

The wolf let out an answering, angry bark of its own.

Common sense told her to run, but as she was now, instinct won out.

Instinct told her to not back down, to let it be known that she too was Alpha.

She barked once more – loud and challenging.

It was the wrong move to make.

The dark-furred wolf that easily outsized her, lunged.

And with practiced ease, Harry coiled her body only to shoot under the wolf at the last moment. But the wolf was a lot faster than she expected an animal of its size to be. The wolf had turned around faster than she had expected – and she hadn't gotten very far away – and reached for her with its large jowls.

She dodged as best as she could, but ended up being grabbed on her shoulder and tossed into a tree.

Adrenaline pumping, she twisted her body so as to brace her hind legs on tree only to push off as soon as her feet met bark.

Somehow, she managed to get on top of the wolf. She wasted no time in biting at its shoulder.

'An eye for an eye' as the saying went.

The wolf then proceeded to try and throw her off but Harry's bite was unrelenting. She was the proverbial dog with a bone in this scenario.

But as the wolf thrashed and squirmed and growled, Harry grip loosened each time. She wouldn't be able to hold on soon. Then what would she do?

It wasn't as if she had her wand with her either. So turning into a human and casting spells was not an option. Nor was wand-less magic.

She had one other option though.

She'd never attempted it before, but it was that or be eaten (or worse) by the giant wolf.

Harry waited until the wolf gave a particularly hard thrust, then she let go, let the momentum carry her as high into the air as possible and turned.

She vaguely heard the sound of the wolf launching up after her air-borne body, but it was thankfully too late – Harry's body disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

Word Count: 491

A/N: If it wasn't possible before, it's possible now, at least for Harry. Harry is able to Apparate in her animagus form. So yeah, Sam vs Harry, Wolf vs Fox - the fight of the ages. I had fun imagining it in my head. I'm not very good at fight scenes, but I tried.

This is update 2 of 3.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, especially to 'Skendo', who's my 100th reviewer. I'm super happy right now. Thank you for the support everyone. Thanks to those who viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 26

* * *

"So bloody typical," Harry frowned as she felt around, arm deep, in her black pouch.

She pulled her arm out of the bag, throwing it away from her in frustration, the action causing her to wince and clutch her right shoulder.

She growled, it sounding reminiscent to the ones her animagus form made.

She was injured and all out of healing draughts.

"Manky mutt," she grumbled as she rose from her bed. Harry was in a piss mood.

If she was being honest though, she was more upset that her injury wasn't due largely in part to the bite she had received from the large wolf but rather from splinching herself during Apparation.

She was an Unspeakable for Merlin's sake. What Unspeakable worth their grain of salt splinched themselves?

Harry sighed as she made her way down to her garage and out to her driveway.

She stared out at the forest around her as she shifted her shoulder uncomfortably. Without the use of a wand, and her not knowing how to perform any healing magic wandlessly, Harry was stuck treating her injuries the old fashioned way. With bandages and a muggle healing balm.

It was sloppy at best, but at least some of the pain subsided.

Harry bit her bottom lip worriedly. Knowing her luck it was probably infected.

The sound of a car driving in brought Harry out of her reverie. It was still really early and she'd only just opened shop. Who could that possibly be?

Chief Swan's police car coming into sight saved her from further deliberation.

The car pulled up at her feet and the shaggy face of Chief Swan greeted her.

"Morning Harry. Sorry for coming in so early but –" the Chief stopped abruptly and gave Harry a once-over.

Harry shifted a bit. She'd opted to wear a sleeveless blouse today. Her injury needed to breathe at least. And like she said, she hadn't expected anyone this early.

"Christ kid!" the man exclaimed, exiting his car to fuss around Harry. "What'd you do? Try to saw your arm off?"

Harry's lips formed a twisted kind of smile.

"Just an incident with the machinery Chief Swan," the lie rolled off of her tongue smoothly. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It _looks_ infected," he spoke, although it had sounded more like an accusation to Harry.

Harry waved away his concern.

His eyes narrowed and his frowned deepened as he seemed to have some kind of internal debate.

Moments later, he zeroed in on Harry once more.

"Hadrian, get in the car."

Harry blinked.

Hadrian? He'd never called her that before.

Chief Swan tutted impatiently and silently ushered Harry into his car.

"What about my shop?"

The Chief paused. "Close it down for the rest of the day."

Harry's brows furrowed as she scratched her head. "Why?"

The Chief stared at her as if he were addressing a small, annoyingly inquisitive child.

"You Lil' Miss," he began, eyes sharpening, "Are going to the hospital."

* * *

Word Count: 499

A/N: Guess who Harry's going to be meeting soon?

In fact I've already written the next drabble, but I really like when it when anticipation builds...you know what, I'll make it 4 updates today in honour of reaching and moving past the 100 review mark. Drabble 27 is coming up soon.

Plug: I love SI! fanfiction and Yugioh!5D's. If you like either or both, then please check out my fic Reborn to be a Duelist. It's the first fic I posted to this site and it needs more love.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the support!

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 27

* * *

She was a grown woman.

All of 22 for Merlin's sake.

Even so, she sat in the waiting area, looking put out, much like a petulant child.

She'd cross her arms if it didn't hurt so much.

The nerve of Chief Swan – just dropping her off and ordering her to 'be a good girl for the doctor'.

"Hadrian Potter."

Harry looked up at the male nurse. 'Nurse Warner' his tag said.

"Yes, Nurse?"

A smile appeared on his grizzled face.

"You're here early, the best time to be here," he made wide gestures at the sparsely occupied hospital.

"The only doctor here this early is Dr. Cullen."

How very interesting. It seemed as if Harry would have the pleasure of meeting the famed Patriarch.

"He's a little young, about your age" Nurse Warner continued, "But I'd say give him a few years and he'll be the Chief Doctor."

Harry smiled at the man's loyalty.

"You needn't reassure me of Dr. Cullen's prowess. Chief Swan and many others have proclaimed his accolades numerous times in my presence."

Apart from Chief Swan, there were numerous females that she occasionally came in contact with – they were absolutely besotted with the man.

The nurse gave her a beaming small, before gesturing with his clipboard. "Right this way."

 _"Yay,"_ she thought sarcastically as she got up and followed the man. She never was fond of hospitals.

She was led to a small, clinical room – standard white walls, an examination bed, various muggle tools used in the practice. A normal room.

Harry's eyes zeroed in on the sole male figure hunched over a desk. The man looked up upon their entry and right there and then, Harry came to a conclusion.

The Cullens were a family of movie-stars.

 _"So this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"_

Blonde hair, a well defined medium frame, alabaster skin, gentle gold eyes, chiselled features.

...The man was bloody gorgeous.

 _"Pity, he's already taken."_

Even then she openly looked him over, because after all there was no shame or harm in looking.

A cough sounded and she glanced at her side to see Nurse Warner shooting her a warning glance.

"Oh come now Nurse, I know he's taken," she rolled her eyes, "There is no harm in looking. My intentions are pure. What is it you Americans say – 'Scout's honour'?"

She held up her right arm, before she winced.

A chuckle brought both their attentions to Dr. Cullen. The man rose from his desk and proceeded to usher Harry onto the examination bed.

"Thank you Nurse Warner, I'll handle it from here."

"Is that an English accent I detect?" Harry mused, "It really _is_ a pity you're already taken."

Harry snickered when the Nurse shot her yet another look of admonition.

"What?" she shrugged, grin still present, "I'm a grown woman for Merlin's sake."

* * *

Word Count: 471

A/N: Harry's had quite the 24-hours. She won't make it a habit of flirting with Dr. Cullen. With that said I had fun writing this drabble. This is all the updates for today guys.

Plug: I love SI! fanfiction and Yugioh!5D's. If you like either or both, then please check out my fic Reborn to be a Duelist. It's the first fic I posted to this site and it needs more love.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the support!

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 28

* * *

Hadrian Potter.

A unique name.

Rosalie's…'best-friend' was a frail girl with pastel coloured skin, black, short cropped hair and eyes as green as emeralds.

Carlisle knew better than to judge by appearances only.

But even so, she looked virtually harmless.

And she did make for pleasant company.

Carlisle's lips quirked into a smile as Hadrian recounted a tale of her school days. Something or the other about a Professor Lockhart and how all her female classmates were taken with him – much like how the females of this town were taken with him apparently.

How refreshing.

It wasn't often that a human female was so comfortable and outspoken in his presence (without making any untoward advances that is).

Carlisle could see why Rosalie was starting to care for Hadrian (though she may loathe to admit it).

No doubt Rosalie was drawn in by the air of confidence the young female exuded and Carlisle could see how the girl's unpretentious character and sense of humour was slowly chipping away at the cold exterior Rosalie had become famous for.

The more Carlisle spoke with Hadrian the less she seemed like a Volturi spy. In fact Alice's proclamation of her being (becoming) Rosalie's best friend seemed more probable.

Hmm.

Edward would no doubt be displeased if he picked up on that line of thought. As would Jasper, though he'd be more likely to accept it (due largely in part to Alice).

"Dr. Cullen," Hadrian began from her place on the examination bed, "I won't have to be here for long will I?"

"Not fond of the hospitals?" he asked congenially.

"Not particularly," she spoke and Carlisle found his interest peaked by the jaded undertones those words seemed to carry.

And suddenly it seemed as if a new layer of depth had been added to the person that was Hadrian Potter. He watched as her eyes glazed over and her aura shift, reminiscent of the world-weariest of persons, the world-weariest of Vampires.

How interesting.

Carlisle found himself nodding in understanding as he finally set down Hadrian's medical records.

There wasn't much.

He positioned himself before her and began to unbandage her arm.

 _"She used too many bandages. And though the wound has probably already coagulated, I have no doubt that it's infected. I'll have to prescribe her some antibiotics –"_

Carlisle's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he began to unwrap the final layer of bandages. He brought the forefinger of his left hand to discreetly press under his nostrils, as his right hand continued to work dexterously on the bandage.

 _"That scent."_

When finally all the bandages were removed, a particular scent, undetectable by human senses, but all too noticeable to his advanced ones, wafted throughout the office.

He knew that pungent odour.

Carlisle's eyes glinted as he gazed upon Harry, studying her all over again, closely.

Because he knew that scent.

 _"Wolf."_

* * *

Word Count: 479

A/N: Harry basically stinks. And yes, it took up until Carlisle unbandaged her arm to smell the wolf. As to why, I'm going with the excuse that she smelt mainly of fox, she had slathered on a healing balm that also covered the wolfy smell a bit, she also has that mechanic smell going on for her and of course there is the hospital smell to take into consideration. So those are all of my excuses...

So for those of you ( if any) who checked my profile, you'll know that I won't be updating as frequently because I started working on Monday. So updates for FC will be once a week instead of twice a week. Please continue to support though.

Plug: Please check out my fic SI!Fanfiction Reborn to be a Duelist. It's the first fic I posted to this site and it needs more love.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the support!

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 29

* * *

"How did you say you obtained this injury?"

Carlisle asked as he got behind Hadrian to further examine the injury.

"I had an accident with some of the machinery I was working with late last night Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle frowned.

 _"This wound wasn't caused by a machine."_

Hadrian had no doubt been bitten by a wolf, and if the scent wasn't enough of an indicator, the teeth marks, that were too large to have been from a wolf of regular size, were.

However, a regular doctor wouldn't have been able to notice it, not with the larger, more noticeable wound almost directly over it.

And that was another, strange thing. The wound was too clean a cut to have been caused by a machine provided that it was an accident as she said. It wasn't deep enough to have been done deliberately either. It looked almost as if an entire part of shoulder had been neatly cut away at.

"Did you come in contact with any animals recently?" he asked as her went about skilfully treating her wound. She needed stitches.

He watched closely for a reaction.

Sure enough, Hadrian's shoulder tensed minutely and though her heart rate hadn't increased, he acknowledged that she knew something.

"My shop is surrounded by the forest Dr. Cullen," she spoke flippantly. "There are animals all about."

She hadn't answered his question. Not directly.

Carlisle covertly scented the air as he moved to remove his gloves, having finished treating her injury.

He went over to his desk and picked up his clipboard.

"Have you been near any foxes or dogs?"

He watched passively as Hadrian's body stiffened further.

"I'm not very good with animals," her voice was slightly strained, "I do my best to steer clear of them."

Dr. Cullen inclined his head as he wrote up Hadrian's prescription, more so acknowledging the fact that she had given him an evasive answer yet again than anything else.

It would seem that Hadrian Potter had secrets –

Carlisle's lips quirked up, into a small weary smile.

– But didn't they all?

* * *

Word Count: 344

A/N: Don't think that I forgot/underplayed the fact that Harry got bitten by Sam. Carlisle will address it...in due time. It's an interesting theory though right? The treaty that the Cullens signed with the shape-shifters' ancestors spoke about the vamps not being allowed to 'bite' any humans (or crossover into the shifters' land). Now one of the wolves has seemingly harmed a human...interesting times ahead.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the support!

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 30

* * *

Harry gave a deep sigh of relief when she finally stepped out of Dr. Cullen's office.

Merlin.

What had started up as a light and pleasant doctor's visit, ended up being stuffy and uncomfortable.

She'd honestly felt like a bug under a microscope during the latter part of her visit.

She was curious about something however.

Harry took an experimental sniff at the shirt she wore, as she made her way over to the receptionist's area.

She frowned lightly.

She took a bath just this morning. She didn't smell any differently than she usually did.

Harry's hand went to her hair. She hadn't washed it for 2 weeks now, so maybe that was the problem.

Or was it because she was around so many cars for so long that she smelled of nothing but grease?

Why else would Dr. Cullen attempt to cover his nostrils with his hand that time?

Though he tried to do it covertly, she noticed, because she was watching him as close as he was watching her.

Harry sighed.

The Cullen family may prove to be more of a handful than she first expected.

"All finished dearie?" the receptionist, a middle-aged woman that wore rectangular-rimmed glasses, asked as Harry finally stopped before her desk. She handed Harry a clipboard, which she took.

Harry shifted her shoulder as she picked up a pen to write. Her shoulder was a bit stiff.

Dr. Cullen had told her that there was a high possibility that the injury would leave a scar. With skin as pale as hers, most cuts and injuries left scars.

They usually didn't bother her as long as she didn't think about them.

Hadrian's hand travelled up to her forehead, stopping just under her fringes. Her fingers brushed lightly against the scar that was on the right side of her forehead.

Huh, she hadn't thought of the scar in a while.

She hadn't thought of Lord Voldemort in even longer. What was the sense of living with that kind of darkness hanging over her head after all?

She'd needed to move on with her life as it was.

Voldemort was long gone. He had dug his own grave and now he was lying in it.

 _"But he dug so many other graves too."_

Harry grimaced, quickly completing the form and returning the clipboard to the receptionist.

She so didn't need to be thinking about all that. Not today.

The receptionist briefly looked it over, before nodding her head in satisfaction.

"You're good to go," she said smiling up at Harry, before her eyes shifted to look at something behind Harry.

The receptionist's smile widened.

"Good to see you again today."

Harry turned, curious to see who the receptionist had greeted.

It took all of seconds for Harry's world to come to a screeching halt.

Harry let out a breathy gasp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cedric."

* * *

Word Count: 477

A/N: Bet you never expected to see Edward so soon right? This is me exploiting the fact that Edward and Cedric are played by the same actor. Let the fun times begin. Happy drabble 30.

The drabbles were a bit rushed. I'm not so crazy about the past two drabbles, but meh. I've been really busy. I'll do my best to improve drabble quality. I've already updated Reborn to be a Duelist and I hope to update Lupine Theories on Sunday.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

On another note though - Sunday is Fathers' Day. I may or may not post a special Fathers' Day chapter. Regardless - Happy Fathers' Day to all the fathers out there. And for those of you with Fathers and/or Father figures in your lives be sure to show them some extra special loving.

U.P.: Sign Out


	31. Special Fathers' Day Interlude

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Special Father's Day Interlude

* * *

Time-line: Third Sunday of June 2002

* * *

Charlie Swan had taken to visiting the Mechanics shop quite frequently. It was conveniently located and the service fees were cheap.

The station cars had never run so smoothly.

Not to mention the little slip of a girl that ran the place was great company. Though Charlie honestly couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Charlie asked scratching his head. He was currently parked up in the Mechanic's drive way. Who would have thought that his flywheel would just suddenly give way?

An amused voice sounded from his engine. "I'm sure Chief Swan."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and went on to take in the environs, as he always did. When he spotted the sign with the shop's name, Charlie voiced a question he'd always forgotten to ask.

"Why'd you give the place such a weird name?"

A snort of amusement was his response. "My Godfather's name was 'Sirius'."

"He's the reason I decided to become a Mechanic." Harry admitted, looking over the hood of the car, a smile on her face.

"What about your dad? What does he think about all this?"

If he were her dad, he'd never let his 'just-out-of-her-teens' daughter go all the way to another country to open a business in a male dominated profession and in a remote town at that.

Charlie seriously thought Harry's parents were nuts.

"I never knew my father. Both he and my mother passed away when I was young."

Charlie blanched at the admission.

Open mouth, insert foot.

Harry continued, shutting his car's hood, "I don't think he'd be completely for it though. But I know that I'd be able to get Sirius on my side and Sirius would no doubt be able to get him on board."

Charlie found himself smiling as he listened to the Mechanic's excited chatter about the male figures she had had in her lives.

But what kind of name was 'Remus'?

Charlie gazed at Harry. The 21 year old didn't really have any one to look out for her here – or anywhere it would seem.

"Kid if you ever need anything just let me know," he suddenly spoke over whatever Harry had been saying.

Said girl adopted an amused yet slightly exasperated look on her face.

"Chief Swan you've said the exact same words on several past visits."

He had?

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well as long as you know."

Harry giggled at him.

"How about we go for Lunch at that favourite eatery of yours?" Harry suggested, no doubt to indulge him, but Charlie was strangely warmed by the idea.

"I can't let you skip lunch on such a special day now can I?" she teased. "I know I'm not your daughter but I'll treat you in her stead. It is Father's Day after all."

Charlie's heart warmed even more.

"You're a good kid Harry," he smiled. "Any father would be lucky to have you as a daughter."

Harry beamed at him.

* * *

Word Count: 499

A/N: Hadrian and Charlie are fun to write together.

Um, I hope to update Lupine Theories later today.

Like I said, remember to show love to the fathers/father figures in your lives.

Happy Fathers' Day to all the real fathers and father figures out there. Thanks for the role you play.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	32. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 31

* * *

It was…unnerving the way the male before her looked uncannily like Cedric.

He had the same height, the same lanky yet muscular build, the same bronze-coloured hair, the same angular features only all the more defined.

His eyes though, they weren't the same pools of bright grey. Instead they were a smothering topaz.

 _"_ _Smothering indeed,"_ Harry thought as those same eyes stared straight at her, as if trying to stare into her very core.

Harry's breath quickened and her heart rate accelerated.

What was this situation?

Since when do doppelgangers of the dead show up in front of you?

Never, that's when.

Cedric Diggory was dead. Had been for years.

He was dead.

Dead.

"You're dead," she whispered more to herself than anyone else.

But it would seem as if the Cedric look-alike had heard her.

Before she could even blink she was backed against the receptionist's desk, arms stretched out around either sides of her, the male's body inches away from her own.

Fire danced in liquid-gold eyes as they bore into her own.

Against her own accord, she felt her limbs begin to shake.

"How do you know that?"

His voice was raspy and conveyed nothing short of how deathly serious he was.

That was when Harry felt something tenaciously prod against her conscious mind. Surprise flashed within emerald depths and the shaking in her limbs stopped. Harry's lips curled into a suspicious frown as she averted her gaze from his.

Now this kind of behaviour just wouldn't do. She was by no means some kind of scared little girl, nor was she one to be easily intimidated and she surely wasn't about to take her mind being invaded lying down.

Quickly deciding what to do, Harry let the presence enter her mind.

She pulled the most nondescript memories of her time in this reality to the forefront of her mind, clustering them, sending them all at once towards the presence. That presence would only go far and no further.

This was her mind.

She played by her rules.

Harry met Not-Cedric's gaze head-on, confident and defiant as she continued to snowball him with memories. She smirked at the brief flash of surprise that crossed his features.

"I have no idea what you're referring to."

Not-Cedric glared at her, suspicious. He opened his mouth, no doubt to make a harsh rebut, when Dr. Cullen's voice spoke out from beside them.

When he had gotten there, Harry didn't know.

"Edward, enough."

Edward's jaw clinched and he continued to glare at her.

She stood to her full height as the male reluctantly began to ease up.

"Yes Edward," she sneered, "Enough."

* * *

Word Count: 441

A/N: I didn't want for Edward to be unable to read Harry's mind. At the same time I didn't want him to be able to read it completely. So yeah, Harry let him remain in her mind and she showed him memories and thoughts that she thought were harmless enough for him to see. It's still something that will arouse suspicion either way. I realize I've been putting Hadrian through a lot, she'll get a repreive (eventually).

Anyway, the remaining two drabbles will be posted later...like way later.

Plug: Check out Lupine Theories and Reborn to be a Duelist.

Unfortunately, I'll be super busy this weekend so Lupine Theories won't be updated on Sunday nor will Haley Hallows (I've been really delinquent with that story...).

Thank you very much to everyone that reviewed. Special shout out to all the guest reviewers. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	33. Chapter 32

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 32

* * *

Carlisle frowned contemplatively as Hadrian stalked out of the hospital. Edward stood beside him, glaring after the Mechanic's form, even after she sped away in her car.

Carlisle sighed.

"Edward."

Carlisle turned, smiling calmly at the slightly frazzled receptionist, and headed towards his office. Edward followed behind him slowly.

As soon as they entered the office, Edward spoke. "I came to tell you that Rosalie went to confront the Mechanic about Emmett's burn."

Ah.

Edward had been against further contact with the Mechanic by any of them until they had more information on her. He had tentatively agreed.

Perhaps it was so designed for him to treat her and for Edward to encounter her the very next day. If so then it seemed as if Rosalie was only a step behind Fate. And he was not one to go against Fate.

"This isn't time for philosophy Carlisle."

Said man shifted his gaze away from his son's displeased frown, feeling marginally amused despite the situation.

"You know nothing happens without a reason Edward."

Carlisle almost expected Edward to roll his eyes at him. Instead his son gave him a deadpanned stare. Unbidden, a small smile formed on Carlisle's face. He was rather enjoying the range of emotions that Edward had been displaying recently. It was...nice to see him...not be withdrawn. Albeit the range of emotion was limited to slight trepidation, deep contemplation and passive-aggressive annoyance.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke once more. "I could read her mind."

Carlisle raised a brow as he waited for Edward to continue.

Edward's brows furrowed. "But it was as if she let me read her mind. She showed me what she wanted me to see."

In other words she had been aware of Edward's presence in her mind and had most likely countered by bombarding him with nonessential memories. Humans weren't often knowledgeable of the mind arts. There were some - a few - but not many.

Carlisle inclined his head in thought. The thing was, those humans who were able to detect and direct thoughts, could most likely eject alien presences as well.

 _"Can Hadrian do that?"_

"Why didn't she then?"

"Probably so as to not arouse too much suspicion," Carlisle answered without missing a beat.

"I'm already very suspicious."

Carlisle gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He was too.

But he knew better than react to the slightest suspicion – Carlisle gave Edward a pointed look – or word.

Edward seemed a bit affronted. "She said 'You're dead'. Any of the others would have thought the same thing."

"She called you 'Cedric'. She mistook you for someone else."

Edward's expression blanked before he sighed.

But Carlisle was more fascinated than he was suspicious. As far as he knew Edward had no descendant – as far as he knew. If it was that Edward had had a descendant, then what connection did Hadrian have with 'Cedric'?

And more importantly –

Carlisle glanced at Edward thoughtfully.

– What did that mean for Edward?

* * *

Word Count: 491

A/N: I am legit thinking of Carlisle playing matchmaker, in his own way of course. I think Edward has left quite the impression on Harry and vice versa.

Thank you to those that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the support!

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	34. Chapter 33

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 33

* * *

Harry sat in her 2002 Ford Mondeo, which was parked at the entrance to her driveway.

Harry's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Rosalie's brother was a mind-reader.

Harry should have seen it coming.

Rosalie and all of the family members she had met thus far were obscenely beautiful. The way they moved, the way her magic reacted to each of them – The Cullens weren't ordinary.

But just because they weren't ordinary, didn't mean that they weren't human.

After all, she wasn't ordinary, but she was definitely human.

Hadrian at least knew that they definitely weren't Veela's. No Veela was a natural mind-reader nor did they have enhanced senses.

And then there was that pseudo-werewolf that bit her. It definitely wasn't a real werewolf. The bite hadn't infected her and she hadn't needed to use silver or dittany to close the wound. Was it an Animagus? Was it a Metamorphmagus? For the gleam she had seen in its eyes, even though it was for a mere moment, Hadrian could tell that the irises shone with _human_ intelligence.

With that said it was yet another abnormal entity.

It seemed as if this world had supernatural beings of its own.

And Harry had encountered at least two separate species.

Now wasn't that just her Luck?

Harry sighed as she tussled her hair wildly. She was exhausted, aggravated.

She had somehow set up shop in Supernatural town.

Harry's mind flashed back to the Portkey that had brought her to Forks in the first place.

She hissed and forced the memory back. Because of course thinking of that accursed cup made her think of Cedric.

Truthfully she had long since disassociated her memories of Cedric from that Cup.

Or rather she pushed those memories so far back that the only way that they could have resurfaced would be if Cedric himself appeared before her.

Cedric.

Cedric.

He was the first person she'd seen die. The sad thing was he hadn't been the first or the last to die because of her.

"No," Harry whispered harshly.

"It wasn't our fault," she mumbled dropping her head to the steering wheel. "Harry we went over this already."

"Deep breaths, deep breaths," she chanted as she did so. The tension slowly bled from her shoulders.

The past two days had been Hell.

She needed a break.

Tapping on the glass by her seat caused her to snap her head up and to the right.

She was greeted to the frowning face of one Rosalie Hale.

Harry's lips pulled down into a frown and under her breath, she growled in annoyance

She said she needed a break for Merlin's sake!

* * *

Word Count: 441

A/N: I, like Hadrian, need a break. I have a loaded weekend ahead of me. A couple of reviewers asked about Harry and what she's gonna do now without her wand. I will address that in the Author's Notes in the next drabble. Sorry, I'm just extremely tired right now.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks a lot to those who viewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the support!

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated. Please review guys.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 34

* * *

Rosalie stood there just outside of Harry's car, arms folded, frown in place – the picture of impatience.

Though Harry felt as if she had more reason to be impatient.

Harry sighed as she exited the vehicle, closing the door harder than necessary.

She noticed Rosalie tense form when she turned to face the blonde fully. Said female's eyes narrowed at her and Harry noticed how the grip she had on her arms crumpled the clothing beneath them.

Harry raised a brow, still annoyed, but curious.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

Rosalie said nothing but merely raised her right arm. Harry stiffened as Rosalie brought her hand to hover just above her treated shoulder.

"How did you get this?" she asked in a clipped tone, her hand dropping to her side.

"Machinery incident," Harry answered in an equally clipped tone.

Rosalie's narrowed gaze moved from Harry's shoulder to her face.

"Don't lie to me Harry."

Rosalie went back to folding her arms. Harry mirrored her actions, scowl and all.

"And on what basis do you assume that I'm lying to you?"

Harry smirked at the silence that followed her question.

"You're lying," Rosalie re-affirmed shortly, "And you're hiding something. You're always hiding something."

Harry bristled at the straightforward accusation. Of course Rosalie spoke the truth, Harry was hiding a plethora of things, but it did nothing for her patience to be called on it.

"You mean just as you and probably your entire family is hiding something?" Harry snapped, "Like your brother- Edward it was. The Prat tried to read my mind."

Rosalie scoffed but Harry caught the way her entire form tensed.

"It sounds more like you're out of your mind."

Harry snorted disbelievingly.

"Just admit it, you've been trying to figure me out just and I was trying to figure you out."

Harry felt that she should stop, her fight or flight senses suddenly kicking into overdrive, but she chose to ignore the feeling.

Rosalie let out a threatening growl and Harry took a subtle step back, beginning to draw at her reservoir of magic.

She'd do what she needed to, no matter who was involved.

Rosalie barred her teeth.

"Who are you?" she hissed, "What are you?"

Harry levelled Rosalie with a steely gaze and answered in a measured tone, "Human."

The blonde noticeably recoiled at the single word, as if burnt. Harry continued, offering no reprieve, turning the blonde's question back at her.

"What are you?"

* * *

Word Count: 403

A/N: Aww, the two of them are fighting. Sorta. It's more of a clash of strong personalites.

Well, sorry for taking so long to update.

As for Harry and her magic, I don't want to give too much away, she'll be practicing a bit of wand-less until she gets another wand. That's all I'll say for now.

Apart from that though, I'm just super thankful to all those who have been supporting this fic via reading, reviewing, favouriting, following. Especially to the reviewers guests and FF members. Thanks very much for the support.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	36. Chapter 35

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 35

* * *

 _"_ _Human."_

 _Emerald eyes pinned her with a steely gaze._

 _"_ _What are you?"_

Rosalie growled as the grip on her steering wheel tightened. The wheel groaned under the pressure.

What Harry had said had hit closer to home than she had expected it to.

Having Harry lie to her face had affected her more than she had expected.

Rosalie frowned as she pressed even harder on the gas pedal. As the car sped down the empty road, Rosalie shifted through her feeling.

She had felt…hurt?

...

…Damn.

She had actually felt hurt, though only to a small degree, at being lied to so plainly, smoothly – by Harry.

Rosalie let out a frustrated huff.

She didn't know what she was more upset about – the fact that she had let the tiny mechanic get so close to her or the fact that the midget had been careless enough to get hurt.

And that was another thing.

Rosalie wanted nothing more than to speed down to La Push and rip whatever filthy mutt that bit Harry a new one.

And she'd be justified too.

The treaty that had been signed those many years ago had been set up because the wolves had thought that her and her family were a danger to the humans.

But wasn't that funny?

In the end it was a dog that ended up hurting a human. It seemed as if _they_ were the real threats.

Rosalie slammed down on the brakes, the car jerking to a stop.

"Dammit!" She nearly ripped off the car's wheel.

Rosalie knew that she wasn't thinking straight. Her emotions were all over the place. Where was Jazz when you needed him?

"It's okay Rose."

Ugh. Things were a lot simpler a couple of months ago.

But now, this was different.

Maybe coming to Forks was a mistake. Or maybe becoming familiar with a human was.

 _"_ _You think?"_ Edward's voice sounded in her head.

Rosalie scowled, shaking her head. As if she needed Edward as her conscience. He'd been riding her back from day one.

...Wait a minute, Edward had some fault in all this. He was always too careless with his powers. Even though the chances of him encountering a mortal with such mental prowess were slim to none, he should have been more cautious.

Hmm, scars from abuse and battles, unnatural energy that simply ebbed from her being, an...instrument that burnt skin harder than granite and the ability to detect mind invasions.

Harry was by far the most abnormal human being she'd ever met.

But what did all this mean going forward?

After a moment of simply sitting in her car, Rosalie started it up again, finally coming to a decision.

She needed to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

Word Count: 453

A/N: I hope that this is realistic enough. You would not believe how many times I accidentally deleted this chapter.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Thanks to those who viewed/followed/favourited as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	37. Chapter 36

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 36

* * *

Just when she thought her mood couldn't get any worse.

Rosalie folded her arms as she glared at Edward, making her annoyance at his presence known.

Edward stared back impassively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The two of them stood in Carlisle's office, facing each other. Carlisle sat behind his desk, looking both deep in thought and exasperated.

Rosalie's eyes flitted from Carlisle to Edward and she gave an incredulous snort. "Did you come here to _tell_ on me?"

He frowned but ultimately ignored her question.

 _"_ _Real mature."_

What was it that Harry had called him? A 'Prat'?

Realizing that her thoughts had wandered to the mechanic, Rosalie frowned.

"What did you do?"

Rosalie bristled upon feeling a familiar prodding within her skull. She hated it when he read her mind without her permission.

"What did I do? What did you do?" she snapped, baring her teeth. "And stay out of my mind."

Edward ignored her and Rosalie seethed even more.

"Were you really about to start a fight with the wolves?" he frowned, disapprovingly. "For a human?"

Out of the corner of her eye Rosalie saw Carlisle perk up at the admission. But that didn't stop her from answering Edward.

"Yes," she answered as she raised her head to stare challengingly at Edward. He scowled in response.

"I forgot that the mighty Edward forbade that anyone come in contact with the mechanic," she growled stepping even closer to him. He gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'm trying to keep us safe."

Rosalie snorted.

"Well you've done a crappy job so far."

She saw Edward's brow twitch slightly.

She smiled spitefully. "You've given yourself away after just one meeting."

"At least I'm not clutching at something that's long gone."

Rosalie growled wasting no time in pressing Edward against the nearest wall.

"What are you implying?"

Edward appeared unperturbed.

"You're still chasing after your humanity. We aren't humans and the less we associate with them the better."

Rosalie's hands trembled as she clutched at Edward's shoulders.

"Edward," spoke Carlisle in a warning tone.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," Edward continued, "Why you're becoming so attached to a human. The mechanic isn't another Vera."

Rosalie saw red and the next thing she knew, Carlisle was standing between her and Edward, a firm hold on both of her hands.

Rosalie snarled at Edward over Carlisle's shoulder, but didn't resist Carlisle's grip.

Edward...had no right to speak of Vera. He had no right to go bringing up the past.

"That's enough. Both of you." Carlisle spoke firmly, a frown set on his face.

He looked over his shoulder to fix Edward with a solemn look. "Edward you know better."

He turned his gaze towards Rosalie, releasing her. "Calm down. We'll discuss this at length when we get home."

All they'd done thus far was talk. Nothing had come of it.

Rosalie scoffed as she turned sharply on her heels.

She needed to go for a long drive.

* * *

Word Count: 499

A/N: Angst all around. I've honestly been really interested in exploring the dynamics of the relationships that exist between the Cullens. Anyway, the siblings are having a bit of a spat. But like I said- Angst all around.

FYI: For anyone who doesn't know/isn't aware, Vera is not an OC. She was Rose's best friend when Rose was still alive. You can check out the Twilight wiki if you want.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks to those who have viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	38. Chapter 37

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 37

* * *

Harry paused to catch her breath. She'd just finished strengthening the Wards she had placed around her shop.

It had been two days since her spat with Rosalie and Harry had yet to see the golden haired beauty.

Harry was a bit concerned, truthfully.

Rosalie was her…friend after all.

Merlin, navigating through friendships outside of the Magical World was such a foreign thing for her to do.

But then again, there was no Magical World in this reality.

(…Well at least not a normal one. Did Magical Creatures really exist here without any form of legal institution?)

Harry frowned slightly as she fell back on her bed.

So what was she so worried about again?

…Ah, that was right. She was worried about having an anchor in this world. When Harry figured out how to get home, she wanted to up and leave without so much as looking back and without anything holding her back.

Actually admitting her…unique nature and origin to someone – well that just stunk of complacency.

Unspeakables couldn't afford to become complacent.

She'd become too complacent, which was why she'd been caught by surprise by so many things.

Harry had thought that there'd be no need for Constant Vigilance.

The Unspeakable part of her had known better.

Now she had a lot of ground to cover.

She needed to figure out exactly who (what) she was dealing with in this town.

That meant that she'd have to keep her distance from those she suspected, namely Rosalie and her family. At least for the time being.

She'd already had Chief Swan deliver Emmett's jeep to the Cullens. He'd thought nothing of it and even encouraged her going on a sabbatical to give her injury sufficient time to heal.

Thankfully the back to school rush was over as well. She really didn't need any distractions.

Because aside from doing more reconnaissance, Harry had the matter of her magic to deal with. She needed a new wand. She couldn't afford to be without her main tool of defense any longer.

She wasn't very proficient in Wandlore – so making her own wand would prove difficult.

Harry sat up as she reached for her black pouch taking no time to pull several items from within it.

She laid the items before her.

Silver wire – a magical conductor and catalyst.

A small crucible of black powder – an enchanted powder used to make rune inscriptions.

Hazel wand wood – a gift from Ollivander.

A single Phoenix Feather – a keepsake from Fawkes.

Finally, two texts – one for Ancient Runes, another for Wandlore.

Hmm, Harry more or less had what she needed to make a rudimentary wand. It would seem as if it was time to apply what she had learnt during her time as Dumbledore's apprentice.

After all difficult didn't necessarily mean impossible.

* * *

Word Count: 467

A/N: So this is me coming up with an archaic way to make a wand. And yes Harry just so happened to have all the items necessary. It's a charmed pouch so I thought why not. And anyway I feel as if I'd grant Harry a bit of a reprieve so to speak. She's been through a lot.

For those of you who don't know – I no longer have WiFi/internet access at home. So to be able to update right now is a blessing. Can't guarantee that it'll last long though.

FYI: Dumbledore was proficient in Wandlore and he was a notable Runologist. Boom. I love using these little things to my advantage.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. You guys are incredible and I feel both warmed and motivated by your reviews. Thanks to those who have viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	39. Chapter 38

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 38

* * *

This wasn't necessarily the most reckless thing she had ever done- it was however one of the most intricate thus far.

According to the book on Wandlore all she'd have to do was complete the Rune Circle, place the Hazel wand wood, Silver wire and Phoenix Feather along the diameter of the smallest centre circle, say the Gaelic incantation and allow her magic to flow at a steady pace long enough for the wand to be formed.

Then of course there was the matter of the wand accepting her as its master.

But all in all, it was simple enough.

 _"...Simple...right..."_

Of course this was an archaic way of forming a wand and she was no Ollivander. But she was desperate.

And it was her quickest option.

She didn't have time to re-train herself to use her magic wandless-ly.

...Then again spending the last six hours completing the Rune Circle wasn't exactly her idea of 'quick'.

It was a little after three in the afternoon. Harry slowly flexed her arms as she rubbed the back of her neck.

She was all kinds of sore.

Harry let out a sigh. At least it'd be over soon enough.

Harry placed the Phoenix Feather down first so that it faced West and then the wand wood and silver wire so that it faced eastwards. Then she sat herself at the very centre of the Rune, so positioned that her back was towards the South.

Harry slowed her breathing, steadying her heartbeat and focused on the task at hand. Harry then began to draw on her magic and project it outwards in an attempt to activate the Runes around her.

" **Iarraim ar tú** –"

Harry faltered abruptly, the edge of her senses tingling as she felt something slip through her Wards.

(And wasn't that in and of itself something troublesome).

It wasn't someone her Magic recognized.

A banging on her garage door soon followed.

Hadrian frowned slightly in annoyance. She could deal with interruptions when all she was working on were cars, but not so much when it came to her Magic.

The banging persisted.

Harry let out a frustrated huff as her Magic retreated to her core. She rose from the ground and stalked to the door.

She through open the small door and stepped out only to come face-to-face with a gangly...boy...?.

Harry inclined her head to the side, staring into dark brown irises. She briefly catalogued the shoulder length mess of raven-black hair, the broad shoulder and russet-coloured skin.

"Are you lost kid?" she asked impatiently.

"Um," the no doubt pre-teen began uncertainly, fiddling with the pack he had slung over his right shoulder, "Are you the owner?"

Harry raised a brow. "And who exactly is asking?"

A hand was hastily extended in greeting.

"I'm Jacob Black, Ma'am."

* * *

Word count: 468

A/N: First off I sincerely apologize but I'm gonna have to break my three drabble update tradition. So it's just these two for today. I was actually planing on doing four drabbles today so that we could get up to Drabble 40, but it's not panning out guys.

I'm also pressed for time so I can't really go in depth in the Wandlore/Wand Crafting that's gonna take place (soon enough). I'll do so, hopefully, sometime next week. Hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you guys too.

But look- a twelve year old Jacob Black. So feel free to speculate his current role in all this. But hint- he's not a spy.

I really fell short on describing the Wand-crafting bit I admit- but it looks really amazing in my head.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks to those who have viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	40. Chapter 39

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 39

* * *

"I can't hire a 12 year old run-away," Harry deadpanned. Harry had entertained the thought of hiring workers, but she'd procrastinated on actually taking steps to do so.

"I'm not a run-away," was the slightly exasperated reply.

Hadrian's blank stare didn't relent.

The pre-teen withered a bit.

"I'm not asking for a job. I just want to help out around the shop."

Harry paused.

"Why?"

The boy gave shrug.

"I like working with mechanics."

Harry almost scoffed at the naive answer.

Harry looked the boy over, as if to discern his intentions. Open, brown irises held her gaze.

The boy continued his bid.

"You're the first decent mechanic this town has had in a while. I wanna learn from you."

She had a feeling that there was more to it than that. Harry lips twisted into a small, amused smile regardless.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "It's the truth."

 _"_ _Cute kid,"_ Harry couldn't help but think. He was the kind of cute that screamed happy childhood – probably with both parents or with a single, very loving one.

She really didn't have time to babysit.

"School's just about beginning. When would you find the time?"

"I don't go to the schools in town," he answered readily. "I go to school on the reservation."

Harry's ears twitched.

"Reservation?"

Of course she'd heard of La Push, but to date many of its residents eluded her - even the apparent leader – Billy Black, who was Chief Swan's best friend, though they seemed to be going through a rough patch at the moment.

Come to think of it – she _had_ meant to go on another excursion there.

Unaware of Harry's train of thought, Jacob nodded.

"La Push," he clarified before adding, "My school hours are flexible."

Hadrian inclined her head as she regarded Jacob thoughtfully.

Establishing relations with one of the residents could play to her gain. Then again, the boy before her was just that – a boy.

...Although...

Harry finally rolled her eyes.

"As if you're allowed to dictate your study hours."

Jacob fiddled with his bag strap and Harry could see his mind racing. He was particularly easy for her to read.

Harry could come to like the kid.

"I'll do any job you want me to."

"Tempting – but like I said, I can't have a kid working in my shop."

"What if you meet with my dad? Have him tell you himself that it's okay?"

 _"_ _As if that's the only reason I don't want you around."_

There was also the fact that she did the bulk of her work using magic.

The cons of...apprenticing the boy outweighed the pros at the moment. Harry really didn't see herself giving into the kid's pleads.

"And who is your father?" she asked nonetheless.

"Billy Black."

...On second thought...

* * *

Word Count: 466

A/N: My apologies if the drabble seems a bit rushed.

Remember in Drabble 11 (I know you don't) when it was mentioned that there was another pertinent detail that Harry had discovered that made her stay in Forks? More on that is coming up (not in this series of updates though).

So- again thanks to all my reviewers- you guys are all amazing. Special shout out to my guest reviewers!

Thanks to those who have viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	41. Chapter 40

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 40

* * *

Edward grunted as he rolled into a crouch after being thrown into a tree.

He stood and rolled his shoulders before leaning his head slightly to the right. The wood behind him splintered as the boulder that was thrown his way exploded upon impact.

"A boulder? Really?" he spoke directing a mild glare at his sibling.

Said sibling merely shrugged in response.

"I'm just mixing it up a bit Eddy," Emmett replied with a wide grin, a massive log in hand.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he grabbed onto the end of the log that had been heading towards him. "I know what you're doing," he responded, "I already apologized."

Edward dropped the log to use both his hands to block an incoming strike. The earth beneath him kicked up as he was pushed back.

Edward inwardly sighed as he made to do an over the shoulder arm drag, only to jump in order to avoid Emmett's double leg takedown.

Edward leapt backwards.

He was usually on top whenever he sparred with Emmett, but Emmett was currently going out of his way to make sure that he couldn't piece together his strategy.

Emmett laughed as he shook his head. "Come on Eddy, do you really think I'm that petty?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"If that's what you think," he announced flippantly before he crouched to the ground, body coiled. His eyes glinted and his grin had a sharp edge to it.

"You did cross a line Eddy," Alice's voice chirped from her position on the balcony.

Edward suppressed a scowl. He'd already been chewed out by Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie was still giving him the silent/glare treatment and here he was (admirably) enduring Emmett's measure of...payback.

"I'm glad you're amused," Edward responded as he went into a series of strike-block movements.

"She does have a point...Eddy."

Edward heard the smirk in Jasper's voice, but he didn't have time to retort as he attempted to lock Emmett within a submission hold.

Of course he knew that Alice had a point. Even though he'd only wanted to make sure she had her thoughts straight, he'd gone too far.

Emmett grunted as he reversed the hold, rolling to his feet, trapping Edward's waist between his arms and promptly slamming him down, his shoulder and upper back hitting the ground first. Edward rolled away as soon as he was released, stopping to rest on his back.

"German suplex – you're expanding your move set," Jasper noted.

Edward huffed as he jumped to his feet. He rubbed his neck as spoke.

"And you decided to test those moves out during our spar. Lucky me."

Emmett cackled shamelessly.

"Up for Round two Eddy!"

Leave it to Emmett to milk his repentance.

* * *

Word Count: 454

A/N: Although I know Emmett is not one to keep a grudge or wallow in mistakes of the past, I can legit see him getting payback for Rosalie this way (apart from pranking that is) - with Jasper and Alice looking on in amusement.

This drabble was written purely for my amusement plus I like wrestling.

I still can't write a fight scene well though. I know Edward's second only to Jasper in fighting, but Emmett's third only because Edward usually reads his mind and figures out his strategies.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks to those who have viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	42. Chapter 41

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 41

* * *

William 'Billy' Black Jr knew that the peaceful days he and his tribe had experienced for past few decades came to a close when the Cullens moved back into town.

He had hoped to never have to deal with Vampires during his lifetime and he absolutely didn't wish it for during his children's lifetime either.

The Cullens' very presence proved a danger to his tribe, to his family...to his son.

He tried to deter Charlie, among others, from being near them.

He advised the members of his tribe to keep their distance and he did the same.

He didn't particularly care for meeting with the Cullens, even when they had extended the proverbial Olive branch.

With that said, the last thing he had expected was to be confronted by Dr. Cullen himself.

Well, maybe not the last thing – he was after all at Forks Hospital. But he'd always come for treatment when he was least likely to encounter the Cullen Patriarch.

"What do you want?" he asked, his calm, grave tone contrasted to his rapidly beating heart.

"To talk, that's all," was the calm reply.

Billy frowned.

He didn't trust the Cullens as far as he could throw them. And although they'd made good on their treaty thus far…well, they were still volatile elements.

A lengthy silence passed before Billy finally gave a stiff nod, though he made no indication of moving from the sparsely occupied hallway.

The Coven leader didn't even blink.

 _"_ _Not that he needs to."_

How easily these…creatures with a penchant for blood lived among them.

The Cullen Patriarch handed him a file. He took it but made no attempt to open it.

"I treated a patient a few days ago. She said that her wound was caused by her machinery – which is possible. But that wasn't the only wound that was incurred."

Something steely passed through the Vampire's gaze and Billy tensed.

"The machinery wound covered up another – a bite mark that only a werewolf could have made."

The folder crumpled under Billy's iron grip. His jaw twitched.

"Are you suggesting that a Quileute tribe member did this?"

The only member that had phased to date was Sam – not that he was going to let the being before him know how greatly they were outnumbered – but Sam hadn't reported anything unusual.

The doctor didn't seem fazed.

"I'm suggesting…that both parties should continue to exercise…caution as we interact with others."

Billy Black felt insulted at what the Vampire implied.

"…I'll look into it," Billy answered at length. He would, if only to prove him wrong. "But remember that we aren't the danger here."

He firmly believed that. The Quileute were there to protect Forks and its people. "We'll be watching you."

He made to turn his wheelchair, though the reply he got from the Coven leader made him pause.

"And we, you."

* * *

Word Count: 475

A/N: So this may not be the encounter any of you expected, but there you have it. I may or may not leave it just as it is i.e. there may be other encounters re: 'The Bite'.

Just to clear some things up. It's at this point that the Quileute will begin to boycott the hospital. Billy was very interesting to write, though I don't particularly think I nailed his character...meh.

This is update 3/3. We'll get back to Harry and her wand making in the next update...which I have no clue when that will be (I wanted to do a B-day special too- may not work out though). It is then that I'll explain my head-canon with the Wand Crafting/Wand lore.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Thanks to those who have viewed/favourited/followed as well.

Constructive criticism/comments/suggestions/questions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	43. Special Birthday Interlude

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Special Birthday Interlude

* * *

Time-line: July 31; Alternate (or perhaps not) Future

* * *

"You do know that I'm a witch right?" Harry drawled as she sat back in the couch. "As in capable of doing _actual_ magic?"

"Of course I do," Emmett grinned shamelessly, raising the top hat from his head, before dipping his head in an exaggerated bow. He even lifted the end of his cape with his free hand.

Harry's gaze flitted to the Vampire on her right.

"You put him up to this mockery didn't you?"

Apart from the small twitch of her lips, the blonde gave nothing away.

"Now, introducing my lovely assistant – Alice!"

Harry blinked owlishly as Alice strode into the room, smiling brightly, wearing a black and white pullover dress. She looked the part of a magician's assistant.

Harry's eyes slid over to the Vampire on her other side. "I can't believe you let her take part in this farce."

The blonde gave a one-shoulder shrug. "She wanted to wear the dress," the blonde said before he gave a small smirk, "I'm certainly not complaining."

Alice grinned at him.

Harry gagged at them.

Carlisle entered the living room, "I thought we were saving the show until after Harry ate."

The coven-head settled into one of the vacant couches regardless.

"So you're all going to sit and watch Emmett perform bastardized magic tricks?" She folded her arms, trying to look insulted, but the amusement was evident in her voice. Maybe she shouldn't have let slip her secret fondness for muggle magic tricks.

"Hey, I practiced really hard," he whined and finally Harry broke out in snickers. This was not what she had expected when Rosalie had all but kidnapped her from her shop.

"And so for my first trick, I will pull a rabbit out of my hat!"

That declaration had Harry laughing even more.

The shuttering of a camera drew her attention towards the only other Vampire that stood save for Emmett and Alice.

"You traitor," Harry accused even as she grinned at the bronze haired vampire. "I know that Rosalie isn't the only one who had a hand in this."

"I never endorsed this," Edward deflected, chuckling softly as he stowed the camera in his pocket.

"Out loud," Rosalie added with a smirk, tapping the side of her head. Harry glanced at them fondly.

"At least let her blow out the candles before we start," Esme chided lightly as she entered the room, a beautifully decorated, candle-lit cake in hand.

The pastry was placed on the coffee table, directly in front of Harry. The words 'Happy Birthday' were elegantly scripted onto it. The raven haired witch felt her cheeks heat up a bit, even as she smiled at the family of Vampires.

"Thank you everyone," she inclined her head gratefully before she took a breath and blew out the candles.

"Any time midget," Emmett announced before he made a show of waving the black wand in his hand. "Now let's get back to the show."

Harry rolled her eyes, but smiled happily nonetheless.

* * *

Word Count: 497

A/N: I did promise y'all a birthday special…the fact that that promise was made a year ago is beside the point. I know that it has been over a year since I last updated. I apologize, I got caught up with my other stories and with RL as well. This story isn't abandoned/dead – there will just be slow updates. I'm a bit rusty you see. I do however promise not to leave y'all hanging for over a year. Please check my profile for updates.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	44. Chapter 42

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 42

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me that you bit someone?" Billy asked solemnly. Sam tensed as he frowned thoughtfully.

He had wondered why the man had asked him to speak with him out of the blue. The council meeting was still days away.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Billy didn't reply, instead a manila-coloured folder was placed on the table by his side. Even before he picked up the file, a faint yet saccharine scent wafted towards his nostrils.

Sam's head snapped towards Billy.

"You got this from a Cullen."

Sam did his best to keep the accusatory tone from his voice, after all Billy was an Elder – the leader at that. When he got no answer, save for a weary sigh, he opened the file. His brows crinkled as his eyes scanned a picture of a magnified wound.

"How did you say you got that injury on your shoulder?" Billy continued and despite Sam's best effort – his left shoulder twitched. His shoulder had taken longer to heal than he had expected. With his accelerated healing, recovery from any injury should have taken minutes – not days like that fox's bite did.

"I already told you," he said, placing the file back on the table. He had seen enough – pale flesh bearing magnifications of distinct teeth marking.

Those were his teeth marks – there was no doubt about that. But on human flesh…how?

The Elder said nothing. He only waited patiently. Sam's fists clenched and unclenched at his side.

 _'_ _Control.'_

"It looked like a fox – like any other fox," he recounted, "Auburn fur, black paws...but its eyes. They were a glowing green. It was...unnatural and when I tried to get it to submit, it challenged me."

Sam's eyes had glazed over as that night's events flashed across his mind.

Finally, he shook his head. "I don't know exactly what I fought…but I know that it wasn't human."

A heavy silence settled between them, before Billy let out yet another weary sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but he had good reason to. The two of them were similar, Sam thought– the man was chief of the tribe and he was (would be) chief of the pack. Well, at least until Jacob phased. Until then, he had a lot of responsibility to bear and this was something he couldn't run away from.

No.

This was something he wouldn't run away from.

"I want you to stay alert," the chief expressed eventually, "The Cullens –"

He was cut off when the door was pushed open. His son entered the room, breathless, excited.

"Dad!" Jacob beamed at him.

* * *

Word Count: 437

A/N: I actually ended up deleting some notes (and scenes) that I had for this story (by accident of course). I'm still upset with myself, nevertheless - onward. I apologize for any OOCness.

Comments/Queries/Suggestions/Constructive Criticism are welcome and appreciated. Thanks to all of you who followed/favourited/reviewed.

Promo: I'm beta'ing a story called **Make It Real**. It's a Big Time Rush OC-Insert (or OC falls into the series...whatever) story by _JulesLiason_. It's pretty refreshing and well-written. Please check it out.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


End file.
